Talk:Adolf Hitler (Earth-616)
Cosmic Cube? Not to be rude, but what the heck is that second note about Hitler and the Cosmic Cube? Is this in 616, or some alternate universe? : 02:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :: nothing rude about it... ;) I haven't read that story myself, but under Red Skull's entry, the same is mentioned. It seems this was in the 616 universe, although it wasn't Hitler, but his clone.--edkaufman 19:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm mainly confused by how it's written - it's in the present tense, as if it were the 1940s. Should it be moved into the main article with a citation? :::: 22:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::what do you think of it now? It still seems wrong somehow. Probably it should go under the clone's article - and that one could use a serious reworking anyway...--edkaufman 10:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) MaritalStatus How should this field be filled out? At present, he's dead and .... who killed themselves first, him or Eva Braun? Or rather, killed by the Torch. : 23:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Good Question. ;) Hitler died a married man. Since they both committed suicide together, neither really qualifies as a widow in the true spirit of the term.--Max 23:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, he'd have been "Married at Time of Death" or something. Doubt there's a category for it though. ::: 03:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Speaking of Technicalities: Was their marriage legal anyway? Even though they were married by a city official (and there was even a legal doument, they waived all appropriate periods (during which someone could annul or protest the marriage, for example) and killed themselves during the next 24 hours. Also, they were both obviously not sound of mind anymore (Hitler had suffered a nervous breakdown two days before). That's how it happened in "our" universe anyway. Is there any material concerning their marriage in the marvel universe? --edkaufman 10:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, he was the absolute ruler of Germany, so he pretty much made the laws ... ::::: 21:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I checked - Eva was dead before Hitler. 00:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : Funny point: Yes, he did make the laws. Does that make them legal if he wasn't sound of mind? But I'm just playing devil's advocate here. I'm interested, though: What's the source you found for her dying before him?--edkaufman 15:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, and evil law is both evil and a law, so who knows? The Source: It was , which is kind of tricky as it's a little unclear when it deviates from Earth-616 reality, but it shows Eva ... I'll just stick it here: :: 16:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I have some vague memory of Eva being mentioned in an X-book. I think Magneto was making a parallel. Don't ask me where, I'll never find it. Anyway, I think we can leave the page as it currently stands (but by all means, continue the conversation).--Max 04:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC)